The new pokemon Adventure
by Robyn Gamma
Summary: a new adventure with some new hero's


Chapter 1  
  
The Story Begins  
Our story begins with two young trainers, eagerly waiting to take their tests to become pokemon trainers. Although both boys are the same age, and in the same grade, they can't stand each other. But let us just see how the hands of fate work out shall we?  
  
"I don't want to get up mom!" I yelled.  
"Doesn't matter sweetie, you are going to get your license today and that's all there is to it." She said.  
That's my mom for yah' she always seems to know what's best for me, She has been after me for months now I can't believe that she chooses now of all days to make me get up early, and get my license.  
Who and I you ask? My name is Robyn Gamma, and this is my story. I am going to become a pokemon master. Yah I know you have never heard that one before, but never the less I shall be victorious in my adventure. What do I look like? Well, I am about six feet tall and I am about 250 lbs. (give or take a few.) I have brown hair, and I look damn good. Oh well it's time for breakfast so I better hurry.  
I raced down stairs to be greeted by my family.  
  
"Oh Robyn, I am so proud of you today son!" my mom said.  
"What pokemon are you going to pick, Rob?" Asked my little sister Lori.  
"I don't know sis, I am not sure, there are so many to choose from. I know that I want a fire type pokemon, but water is good too. Actually Lori I don't mind which kind of pokemon I get, as long as, it's healthy."  
"Look at the time Robyn! We are going to be late! Hurry up!"  
My mom was scurrying around trying to help me get all of my things together, that we almost forgot my information about the test. We made it to the lab just as the professor was shutting the door for orientation. As I look around the room I noticed some of the other kids in the room preparing to take the test also. Although it wasn't long before I saw my archival, Tommy. Now, Tommy was a very different individual. From day one he was given anything and everything he had ever wanted. So for the last eighteen or so years he had just sat around and did nothing, but after he heard that I was getting ready to leave town he decides to get up and do the same thing. I don't believe it. Although I don't think that he is a real problem to me. We both don't like each other so I am pretty sure that he will leave me alone, oh crap! I spoke to soon here he comes. Tommy got up and meandered over to where I was sitting. "Hello Robyn." He said with his usual smirk. "What do you want Tom?" I asked. "Well Robyn, it would appear that you too are getting your license to train pokemon, yet I notice that you don't appear to have any pokeballs of your own yet." "Well genius you only get poke balls when you get pokemon." I answered. "Exactly Rob," Tommy then reached to into his backpack and pulled out two different pokeballs. "Where did you get those pokemon? Did you steal them?" I asked.  
  
"Nope this pokemon right here was a gift from my mother to wish me good luck. I know that you're dying to see it. So I will show you. Snorlax, come out!" Tommy then tossed the pokeball to the ground and as it hit the gigantic sleeping pokemon appeared. "See Robyn, you don't have one of those yet do you?" "Congratulations Tommy. I mean most trainers start of getting their pokemon from the professor but you, you already have two pokemon I can't believe that you are already ahead of the rest of us, yippee. Can you tell how excited I am? Oh wait that's right I am being sarcastic." I felt good on the inside after telling him that. "Well Rob, your just jealous of me and my pokemon. Snorlax and Magikarp are great pokemon." He said. "So let me get this strait. You have to pokemon, right. Snorlax is a good pokemon true, but you don't have the experience to train it. If you tried to battle it right now it would not do a thing that you would say. Also your other pokemon is a Magikarp? Well you do know that all Magikarp do is flop around and that they are almost impossible to train. So I am not bothered by your pokemon, but I am bothered by you because your are arrogant and annoying so go away and don't bother me." I know that I was being very rude but I felt that it was my time for a change. "Well Robyn! I never!" And he walked away. The rest of the students were sitting in their seats when the top three- pokemon researchers came into the room.  
  
"Greetings for those of you who don't know me my name is professor Oak. To the left of me are my colleagues professor Birch, and last but certainly not least professor Elm." All three professors made their ways and sat don at a big desk. Once they were all seated they each reached into a bag and pulled out three pokeballs. Professor Oak stood up first. "Now students you are about to take a life changing journey, I am not going to sugar coat it. In fact I am going to come right out and say it. Most of you are not going to make it, but I want you to leave with the best of luck and your first pokemon." With that said the professor took the three pokeballs, and he opened each one before us. And three perky poekmons popped out. "Now students I would like you to meat Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Now when a trainer begins his journey in Pallet Town they have the choice of one of these fine pokemon. Now I would like to introduce you all to professor Elm." Oak then sat down, and the skinny wiener looking professor stood up. "Hello Students." Even when this guys talks he sounds nerdy. "First off I too would like to congratulate you all on going out for yourselves and becoming pokemon trainers. I too have some pokemon to show you. All three of my pokemon are a good starter for the beginning trainer. Now I would like you all to say hello to, Chikorita, an excellent grass type pokemon. The also the fiery Cyndaquil. And finally I shall introduce the watery and very bouncy Tododile. Trainers, I urge you to pick one of these pokemon for they shall be a great companion and an even better friend." The professor then sat down. The next professor stood up. I couldn't believe that this guy was a professor of pokemon. He had to be in his early thirty's, he was wearing shorts with sandals, and he even had an unshaved beard. "Now students I know what some of you are wondering. Your thinking to yourselves that I am too young to be a pokemon professor and most of you may be right, but let me tell you something. I was your age too not so long ago, and I remember the day that I got my first pokemon. So I challenge you youngsters, go catch pokemon so I can study them. Because old guys like me need something to do." He chuckled to himself. "Well let's get down to business. I too have some pokemon to show you. Now most of you have probably never seen these pokemon before. The reason is this I live over in the Hoen Region, and that is pretty far away, but the trainers over their get to choose from one of theses three." He reached into his bag and then out popped some pokemon that I had never seen before. "Well kids there you have it. Theses are the starters that I have to offer you. Behold Treecko the grass type. Mudkip the water pokemon, and finally Torchic the fire pokemon. I know you will make the right choice." Professor oak then stood. "All of the pokemon shown to you today are great pokemon I wish I could give you each one, but there are nine of you and nine pokemon. So to be fair we shall put your name into a lottery and you shall be able to get your pokemon. But first I must explain the test to you. Each of you students will be taking a thirty-minuet test and then after all the tests are graded you shall each receive your pokemon. Now we don't expect all of you to pass the test so we have divided it up into two parts. The first of which is your test, and then you shall battle with your new pokemon. This exercise is to teach you guys about battling in different circumstances. So good luck on your test, and we shall announce the lottery results shortly." It wasn't long before I was staring at a blank test. "This is it I guess." I thought to myself. The first couple of questions were easy. I know that I got almost all of them right. The whole time the test was in front of me I could only think of one thing. What pokemon should I choose? They all looked cool but I could only have one. But which one should I pick? My older brother started out with a Squirtle, and his best friend got a Bulbasaur, I have heard a lot of good things about Cyndaquil, and Tododile. Although I really liked the pokemon that I have never seen before. But then again I guess it will be the luck of the draw. I raced through the test and turned it into the professor. He looked it over and he asked me if I was through with, and if I checked my answers completely. I nodded yes, and then I was directed to go outside. I was one of the first people out in the waiting room. I couldn't help but over hear the people next to me waiting also. "I aced the test John, what about you?" Said a little fat kid. "It was easy as fried chicken." He said. "In fact when my name gets called up, and I get my Chikorita I will dominate the rest." "What do you mean when you get your Chikorita?" said the boy. "Chikorita is the pokemon that I am going to pick." He replied "Oh yah! Well we will just see about that, and we also shall see who gets to keep Chikorita too!" The boys then began to argue with each other. All kinds of names were being thrown around, but then words became fists, and it wasn't long before the professors were pulling apart the two boys and giving them a long lecture. I was sitting alone in the room when a girl came up to me and said. "Hi, my name is Janie. What's yours?" "Um, my, my, my name is Robyn, Robyn Gamma." I muttered. I could hardly speak because this girl was stunning. She was about 5'6" and she had long black hair and green eyes. She was perfect, but I had never seen her before. "So you are getting your pokemon license huh?" I said. I didn't realize that I was making a total ass of myself at the time. "Um yah, that is kinda why I am here." She said in a sarcastic kinda way. "See I am new in this town, I am staying with my uncle and he wanted me to get my trainers license today, but I don't know my way around so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to showing me the town after the test?" "Su, sure. I would be honored." I replied. We were sitting there at the table just talking, and we were having a good time. Then leave it to the gods of fate to play games with me. We hadn't been talking, but ten minuets, and then He had to come. Tommy had just gotten out of his test, and that is when he saw me sitting with Janie. So he decided to be a major ass and sit right in the middle of our conversation. "Robyn, buddy old pal, How are yah?" He said. "What do you want round boy? I see that you finished failing the test already." I said. "Robyn! That wasn't very nice. Hi, my name is Janie. What is yours."  
Oh great, I thought. She is going to think that I am an asshole for sure.  
"Well Madame, my name is Tommy. And I am rich. , And I already have two pokemon, would you like to see my pokemon?" Tommy really knows how to piss a guy off. "I would like that very much Tommy. Hey, I'll talk to you later Rob." Janie then stood up with Tommy, and he took her to another part of the room.  
Well I now was by myself; I was left with nothing, but my thoughts. Now I had a good bit of time before the lottery was called. So I sat down to decide which pokemon I should choose. Now the thirty minuets were up and it was time for the lottery to happen. A large golden bucket was placed in the center of the stage. Each of the professors stood up and put a red and white ball into the bucket.  
"Now Students," Said professor Oak.  
"Each of your names have been put into one of these balls, and professor Elm shall turn the bucket, and professor Birch shall draw a name. The person who gets called up will get to choose their first pokemon."  
The bucket turned, and turned. Till finally it stopped and professor birch reached in and pulled out a name.  
"The first trainer to pick his pokemon is, John from Celadon City." Said Oak.  
John got up and picked out the Chikorita that he and his "Friend" were fighting over. The bucket whirled again some more.  
"The next trainer to choose a pokemon is, Janie from Little Root Town."  
Janie stood up ad went to the table of pokeballs.  
"I will choose this one. Tododile." She said.  
I was glad that Janie got one of the top pics for her pokemon but she picked the one that I wanted. Oh well, I still can get a Bulbasaur or that Mudkip. The bucket spun once more.  
"The next trainer to get his pokemon is Tommy from Oldale Town."  
Tommy stood up, and with an evil like grin he looked at me, and said.  
"One must think hard before choosing a pokemon. Because this will be your first pokemon, except for me. I have two already you know. So I will make this short and sweet. I choose Bulbasaur." Tommy picked up Bulbasaur's pokeball and held it into the air. The next person picked a Squirtle, and the person after that picked Torchic. There was only a few left. The bucket spun once more and finally I was called up. I stepped forward and I looked down at the table. I stood there staring at the pokeballs. This is an important decision. Who should I pick? I look down and put my finger in the air and moved around the pokeballs trying to randomly pick one. I reached out and grabbed one. "This is the pokemon I choose professor, and I choose Charmander." I looked down into my new pokemon's pokeball. And I thought to myself I couldn't get them all today but someday I'll have them all.  
After that the rest of the pokemon were given out and the professor went to the podium.  
"Now students the time has come for you to show me your skills in battle. You will be facing each other and once again it will be at random." The Professor pointed to the golden bucket once more. Now I must have really pissed off the man upstairs because my opponent was none other than Tommy. And we were first. The professor told us to get ready for battle we had twenty minuets to get used to our pokemon. I went outside and sat down by a wall and pulled out the pokeball. "Charmander, come out!" I said. The pokeball hit the ground and bounced twice, and then out pooped the fiery pokemon. "Hi, Charmander, my name is Robyn, and I am your new trainer." I reached down to pet my new pokemon. As I was petting Charmander the flame on it's tail started to grow higher. "You like that don't you?" I said. Charmander spoke up and said. "Char, Charmander." "Alright Charmander lets go show Tommy a thing or too by kicking his but." The Twenty minuets were up and we went into the gym area. Tommy was over at the other end of the gym; all three of his pokemon were out of their balls. His Snorlax was sleeping as usual, and his Magikarp was just flopping around. While Tommy was trying to introduce Bulbasaur to the group, Snorlax rolled over onto Magikarp and everyone was laughing. Tommy was getting angry. We recalled Snorlax, and Magikarp. He looked up at me, and you could see the anger in his eyes. We then both stood up at each end of the gym. The battle was about to begin. The battle referee got up and read the rules. "This is a one on one battle with no time limit the opponent Robyn is using a Charmander, and his opponent Tommy is using a Bulbasaur. You may begin the match." Tommy stood up and motioned for Bulbasaur to take the field. "This is going to be short and sweet. Robyn, I never tire of saying that." "Alright Charmander lets shut this fat boy up." Charmander rushed into the field. "Alright Bulbasaur razor leaf!" Said Tommy. Just as Tommy commanded Dozens of leaves spouted from Bulbasaur's back and headed towards Charmander. "Charmander use flame thrower to stop razor leaf." Charmander then opened his mouth but nothing came out. Then the razor leaves hit Charmander. "Char, char!" Charmander Screamed. It then occurred to me that Charmander didn't know how to use flame-thrower yet so I would have to re-think my plan of attack. "Bulbasaur finish it off with another razor leaf!" Commanded Tommy. The leaves came forth from Bulbasaur's back, and darted towards Charmander. "Charmander dodge the leaves and use your ember attack!" And with that Charmander maneuvered through each leave, and hit Bulbasaur with a dead on ember attack. Bulbasaur twitched for a minuet and then fell to the ground. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle Charmander is the winner!" Proclaimed the Ref.  
Tommy was pissed off.  
"Return Bulbasaur." He said.  
Tommy then sneered at me and walked to the back of the room. I then congratulated Charmander for a job well done, and then I called it back to the pokeball. I then made my way back to the group of students to be congratulated as well for my victory. I took my seat and got ready to watch the other battles. The two kids who were fighting over the Chikorita were up against each other as well. The match was set. It was Chikorita vrs. Mudkip, both trainers had no idea what was going on, they gave orders to do attacks that neither pokemon new how to do, they were a disgrace. Finally the professor stepped in and informed the boys that they failed and to return the pokemon, and try another day. Both boys put their heads down in disgrace and walked away. The next battle was Janie's. The match was Tododile Vrs. Squirtle. This battle was very interesting because both trainers were good, and both trainers wanted to win. The match continued until the other trainer made a mistake. He told Squirtle to use a mega punch, but as Squirtle reached out to hit Tododile. Janie told Tododile to bight it, and Tododile bit down so hard, and he didn't let go until the trainer recalled Squirtle. Janie was declared the winner and she made her way back to her seat. Tommy got a chance to battle again since there was an odd number of trainers, and this time round boy pulled a victory out of his ass. The other battles were ok, but nothing spectacular. Finally all of the battles were done for the day. The professor then took the podium one more time. "Students congratulations you have all passed, and you are now officially pokemon trainers. If you would make your way up to the front to collect your pokedex and pokeballs, and trainers one more thing good luck." After I had received my pokedex I walked out of the building to be greeted my mother and sister. "Congratulations Robyn, so when are you leaving for your trip." Asked Lori. "I will be leaving in the morning. Then you can begin moving into my old room." "I have already started." She said with a smirk. We were just about to leave when Janie stopped, and she was with the professor. "Professor Birch, did I forget something?" I asked. "No Rob," Said Janie, "This is my uncle. I wanted you to meat him personally, and we would also like you to join us for lunch at my house." Before I could look over at my mom she had already said yes. So we walked a couple of blocks, and it wasn't long before we reached the lab. We were greeted by one of professor Birch's assistants, and he showed us to a table filled with sandwiches and other foods. We were sitting around the table; Janie and I let our pokemon out to run around and also to eat. While we were at the table, the professor asked me a bunch of questions. "So Robyn, I was really impressed with your battle today. How did you know which attack to use?" "Well Sir, you see when I figured that Tommy didn't know all of Bulbasaur's attacks. And I figured that if he would use razor leaf that Charmander would be ready for it so that's why I told him to use ember. Also Tommy isn't the brightest crayon in the box." The professor chuckled to himself, and then congratulated me again for a job well done. The professor then told me that he had something to show me and he asked for Janie to clean the table. We were walking around his lab, and he was showing me some of the other pokemon that people have caught. Just then Birch received a pokeball through the pokeball transport system. It had a note attached to it. Dear, professor Birch I would appreciate it if you would look after Magikarp for me I have decided to only start with Bulbasaur, and Snorlax, Thank-You for every thing. -Tommy P.S. Tell Robyn I already have captured another pokemon! I started to get agitated, but the professor calmed me down. Just then we heard aloud crash coming from out side the lab. We raced outside to see an over turn trash can, and growling sounds coming from it. I crept closer. I knew that there was some kind of pokemon stuck in there. I just didn't know hat kind. As I reached over to pick up the trash can a black blur shot out, and ran into the lab. "Hurry Robyn, we must stop it before it hurts Janie!" We rushed inside. We were searching for the pokemon when finally were heard another noise coming from the lab. We ran into the lab to find a very small, but very scared Poochyena. "Robyn, look at it, he must have been abandon by his mother. He is way more scared then dangerous right now." I walked over towards it. The Poochyena let out a howl that nearly pierced through my eardrums. I stepped back. I didn't have Charmander with me because he was with Janie and Tododile. The only thing I had was a pokeballs. The professor had left to get Janie. So it was just me, and the frightened pokemon in the room. I stepped a little closer. I reached into my pocket and I pulled out some pokemon food. "Here you go boy I'm not going to hurt you." I said. The Poochyena walked a little closer and then made his way to my opened hand. He started sniffing and then he ate the food. After he had eaten the food he licked me and started to bark with joy. I pulled out a pokeball. "Poochyena would you like to come live with my family." I said. The pokemon then gave me another lick on the hand, and then he touched the pokeball with his nose, and he went in. I picked up the pokeball just as professor Birch and Janie walked into the room. "Did you capture the Poochyena?" Asked Janie. "Yup, it wasn't very hard to do he wanted to come with me." "Well Robyn, I guess you're off to a good start with your journey." Said the professor. As I was getting ready to leave the lab, the professor and Janie stopped me again. "Robyn, I was wondering if you would allow my niece to accompany you on your travels." "I would be delighted!" I said. I was incredibly happy because I thought Janie was gorgeous, and now was my chance to impress her. "Also Robyn, I want you to have something." Said Birch. He reached into his lab coat pocket, and pulled out a shiny new pokeball. "Robyn, I have been so impressed by your performance that I want to give you this pokemon." He handed me the pokeball. "What pokemon is in it." I asked. "Look for your self." I took the pokeball and let it hit the floor. Seconds later the pokemon took it's form. It was a little Mudkip! "Professor, why are you giving me a pokemon?" "Because I know that you will take good care of it, and you will need it on your journey." "What about Janie, I just caught a pokemon. What about her?" "Actually" She said. "I got one too, Chikorita! Come out." She let the pokeball hit the ground, and a little Chikorita came bouncing out. "Professor are these the pokemon from earlier today?" I asked. "I can see that nothing gets by you Rob. Yes, theses are the pokemon that you saw earlier. Because they weren't given out to the trainers I requested them to study, but you see I want you two to have them." "Thank you professor. I won't let you down." I reached out to shake his hand. And he received it into his. "Janie I will be here bright and early to come, and get you. We start our journey tomorrow!" I then walked the two-mile to my little town. It was after dark, and my mother wasn't very pleased with me, but after I explained to her about the Poochyena and the Mudkip she was happy for me. I then called out Poochyena, and I told him that I was giving him to my mom to protect her and my sister. He agreed. So then we all turned in for the night. That night I could hardly sleep. I was so excited. I finally made it to sleep after midnight. That morning I was awakened by Poochyena's tongue on my face. "Ok, ok boy I am awake." I looked over at the clock to find out that it was already 10:30. I had over slept. I ran down stairs trying to get out the door but I was stopped at the foot of the stairs by a certain black haired beauty. "Nice p.j's Rob, I guess it's time to leave huh?" said Janie. "Um, um I, I guess." I rushed upstairs my face was a beat red. I felt like a fool. So I scrambled on my clothes, and got down stairs, and ate my breakfast. After break fast I said my good byes to my family, and friends, and then we were off. My pokemon journey is about to begin!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The wild pokemon attack!  
  
We walked the whole day, and we didn't run into a single pokemon. My feet were getting tired so we decided to sit for awhile, and feed our pokemon. As I was reaching into my backpack I noticed a round object wrapped in shiny paper. I picked it up and looked at the tag.  
Dear Robyn, I thought this might come in handy with your journey. Good luck, and thanks for giving us Poochyena. He will help to protect us, Thanks again. I love you, -Mom  
I unwrapped the present to find a shiny new kind of pokeball. "Oh look it's a luxury ball! Theses are used for trainers who want to make their pokemon friendships grow faster!" I could see the look in Janie's eyes. She was jealous.  
We started walking again. It wasn't long before we passed a young boy who was training his pokemon. We decided to see if he wanted a battle. This kid wasn't to old at all in fact the pokemon that he was training was nothing more than a Caterpie. He didn't even notice us. We watched him for a while. Then out from no where he was attacked by a bunch of wild pokemon! Four Mankey and a Primeape appeared and they started to attack the Caterpie! Janie and I ran over to the kid.  
"Please help my pokemon! Please!" Janie and I threw out one of our pokemon.  
"Mudkip, use tackle!"  
"Chikorita, razor leaf!" Both of our pokemon started to fend of the Mankey, but the Primeape stayed behind. He was furious. He began to thrash. We couldn't hold up against him much longer. Janie and I then sent out Charmander and Tododile. And even then we couldn't hold this fierce pokemon back. The little boy stood up, and reached into his belt, and then threw out another pokeball.  
"Heracross, we need your help!" The pokemon then appeared. Heracross then used his seismic toss on Primeape. Heracross tossed the Primeape up into the air and then it hit with great force. Primeape then stood up and spun around then he fell to the ground.  
"Pokeball go!" Janie then threw a pokeball at the Primeape.  
"Are you nuts! Why are you trying to catch that thing!" I said.  
Primeape then reached up and hit the pokeball back towards Janie, and I. Then hurt and angry Primeape ran off into the woods.  
"Are you guys ok,"  
"Thank you for saving me. My name is Felix," said the boy.  
"My name is Robyn Gamma, and this is Janie Birch."  
"Do you know why those pokemon attacked you?" Asked Janie. "I have no clue but this is the third time this week that I have been attacked while training my pokemon." "Felix, why don't you just go find another training place."  
"Well Rob, just look around you there are bug type pokemon everywhere. And they are easy to catch, watch this." He tossed a pokeball into some bushes, and with in seconds he had just captured another Caterpie.  
"That's amazing! Felix." I said.  
"Maybe that's why the wild pokemon attacked you." Said Janie.  
"Well think about it, if the pokemon around here were not easy to capture then there wouldn't be so many of them right? Well since they are easy to capture it would attract a lot of other trainers here. So maybe the Mankey and Primeape don't want to be captured, and that is why they attacked you. Also that would explain why we haven't seen any other pokemon trainers around here."  
"I think your right Janie, we need to get out of here."  
"But I don't want to leave I want to get more bug pokemon, just one more night, and we will leave in tomorrow I promise."  
"Felix you are stupid if you think that Janie and I are going to stay here the night. If you thi."  
"Wait just a sec Rob, I wanna stay through the night too. I need a rematch with that Primeape."  
"Am I the only one who didn't have a bowl of stupid for breakfast! Those pokemon were pissed, and if they return they may bring other pokemon, bigger pokemon. Do you want that to happen?"  
"I say bring it on Rob, if they want to fight me then they can become my pokemon too."  
"Alright it looks like we are staying the night here. I will go gather some fire wood." I then left the campsite. I wasn't very pleased at the moment. It seems the people I am with are just destined to kill themselves. As I came to the forest entrance I looked around, and then I started to get the willies. I called Charmander out to stay with me. We walked around for a few minuets, and we gathered some firewood. Then all of a sudden four Beedrill appeared out from no where!  
The Beedrill started to circle round and round. Then each pokemon pointed their stingers at Charmander, and I! The Beedrill then shot straight towards us!  
"Charmander, use flame-thrower!" Charmander opened his mouth, but nothing came out! The Beedrill came closer.  
"Charmander, use tail whip!" Charmander may not know flame-thrower yet, but his tail does have fire on it. Charmander whipped around, and hit three Beedrill, and knocked them all away. The leader was left alone. It was just he, and I! The Beedrill went up for its poison-sting attack!  
"Charmander use tail whip one more time!" But this time when Charmander went up the Beedrill was quicker, and as Charmander's tail hit the Beedrill, his stinger hit Charmander right in the back! Both pokemon hit the ground with a thud.  
"Oh you aren't getting away from me! Pokeball go!" The pokeball then hit Beedrill hard. The pokemon was so knocked out that it didn't even put up a fight. The pokemon was mine. I then look down at Charmander. His color was off. He must have been badly poisoned by the Beedrill's stinger. I recalled Charmander and raced to the campsite. When we got there Janie, and Felix were no where to be found. I didn't know what to do. Charmander was in bad shape, but I couldn't just leave them alone. I need a plan. I franticly went through my things. I found one antidote left among the junk; I quickly used it on Charmander. He was healed of the poison, but still very week.  
Just then I heard a blood-girdling scream. Janie's in trouble! I ran through the woods. Janie's screams kept getting louder, and louder. Till finally I came to a clearing in the woods. As I looked forward I saw Janie and Felix tied together by some kind of string substance.  
"Don't touch it Rob! It's some kind of web!"  
"I've got to get you out of there!" I looked around for a week spot. I decided to call out my new Beedrill.  
"Beedrill cut the web now!" Beedrill sliced into the web, and Janie, and Felix was let go.  
"Janie, how did this happen!"  
"I don't know Rob, the pokemon around here must be under mind control or something."  
"Actually my dear you are correct." Then out from nowhere a strange figure appeared!  
"Hello boys and girl. My name is Professor Blake, and I am responsible for the pokemon's strange behavior. I have a dream to control all pokemon with out capturing them, and you three have been messing it up for far too long now. That is why you were attacked. By using my pokemon Kadabra, here. I have been able to control wild pokemon, but for only a short while. Buy you three have been my real specimens I shall teach you a lesson you wont soon forget!" Blake then motioned to Kadabra. The psychic Pokemon spun its spoons into the air and then all of a sudden we were attacked by dozens of different wild pokemon!  
Out from nowhere the pokemon attacked! There were tons of bug type pokemon and several other types even the Mankey and the Primeape we had fought before.  
"You guys are welcome to use your pokemon to try and defend yourselves, I promise that I wont use Kadabra on your pokemon too." As he was laughing to himself Janie and Felix through out their pokemon. I looked around. Felix was busy trying to fight off the many bug pokemon and Janie was having her re-match between Primeape. I reached into my belt, and threw out the only usable pokemon that I had.  
"Mudkip, I choose you use headbutt on that Wurmple!" Mudkip sent the Wurmple flying through the air, it landed right at Janie's feet. Then a pokeball fell from her belt and hit the Wurmple. The pokemon was captured! She was too busy battling the Primeape to notice. Felix was having his own trouble. Mudkip and I ran over to help him.  
"Rob, be careful there are Beedrill everywhere! Here they come!"  
I noticed that the Beedrill had burns on them, they were the same Beedrill that Charmander, and I faced. I wasn't going to let them get away with it.  
"Mudkip, use water gun to stop the Beedrill!" Mudkip shot a beautiful beam of water that sent the Beedrill slamming into a tree.  
Just then all of a sudden the pokemon stopped attacking us and ran back into the woods.  
"Congratulations kids, the experiment was a success, although I would have expected more from the great Professor Birch's niece. We shall meet again kids. Till next time." Blake then tossed out another pokeball to reveal a Duskull, and then they teleported away.  
I then went over to Janie who was helping mend up Tododile, and I handed her the pokeball with the Wurmple in it.  
"What's this?" She asked.  
"Well when you were battling I knocked out a Wurmple, and your pokeball hit it so I guess that you've captured it."  
"Really that's cool! Hey, wait were is Felix?" We looked around, but he was nowhere insight. We were about to give up when we herd a loud "help me!" coming from a tree. We got to the tree, and that's where we saw Felix stuck on one of the tallest branches. And then we find out why he was up so high in the tree. The enraged Primeape was back again and he was thrashing around the bottom of the tree.  
"That's it I have had it with you! You're mine Primeape. Chikorita, Tododile, Wurmple, attack!" Wurmple used its string shot to hold the Primeape, then Tododile bit down onto Primeape's hand and Chikorita used sleep powder. Janie threw another pokeball at the target. Finally after three attempts of trying to catch Primeape, Janie was successful.  
"Primeape your mine!" Janie slid the pokeball into her backpack.  
"Um guys a could you please get me down from here!" It took some time but we were able to help bring Felix down.  
"Well, Felix it looks like your safe to train here so I think that we will be on our way." We then packed our things and said our good-byes, and then Janie and I went off on our way.  
We walked a few more hours until finally we reached a sign that read. Petalburg City 5 miles. We then sat down, Janie pulled out her pokeballs, and let out her pokemon. Although when Janie's Primeape came out it was pissed off, and it started to beat up the pokemon. So Janie recalled it.  
"Oh well Primeape I'll just have to give you another chance. So Rob, what should we do? Do you think we should camp out tonight, and then go to Petalburg in the morning?"  
"That's sounds fine. Hey Janie, do you know who that Blake guy was?"  
"I have no idea, when we get into town I will call my uncle, nut there is no sense in worrying about it tonight. I will go get the firewood, and you can sit and rest for awhile and check on Charmander." She then walked into the woods with Tododile. I was left with Chikorita and a very hungry Wurmple. I let Charmander out of his pokeball. He seemed to be doing fine. And the rest of my pokemon were fine. I then pulled out the pokemon food. It was gobbled up before I could get it on the plates. Janie came back, and it looked like she wad been wrestling with an alligator. She was all banged up!  
"Janie, what the hell happened are you alright?" I asked.  
"Alright I am better than alright, look!" Janie then pulled out a scratched up pokeball.  
"What's in there Janie?"  
"Have a look." Janie tossed the pokeball to the ground, and out came a Clefairy!  
"He was a tricky little devil, he did not want to be captured, that's why he ran into that thicket of thorns. But I wasn't going to give up."  
"I fed the pokemon, so I guess I will get the food ready."  
"No that's ok Rob, I will do it. I saw a lot of good pokemon back in the woods. You might want to go catch some. I hear there is a pretty fierce gym in Petalburg City. I walked on into the woods. We didn't run into a single pokemon. The sun was setting so I started to walk back to the camp. Then, all of a sudden a wild Zubat appeared! I had Beedrill battle it, then I through my luxury ball at it. Then I caught it! I ran back into the campsite to show Janie. We then ate dinner, and soon we fell asleep.  
The next morning we woke up packed our things, and finally we were on the way. Petalburg City was in our view!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An unlikely hero  
We reached the city about noon, and then we went to the pokemon center. As soon as we healed our pokemon we went to the phone. 


End file.
